You Found Me
by Chibitaku
Summary: Lovino is only trying to live a life that was as normal as possible. Moving to New York City was only Step One on his "Get everything back to normal as possible". Antonio never really had a plan for his life. When he and his two best friends move up North, he finally finds a path to take. (Spamano in later chapters) (Rating subjected to change) (New plot line... sorry OTL)
1. Meet Lovino

**Here is my first sad fanfiction ever...  
I'm not one to typically write feels stuff, so bear with me...**

**Human!AU  
Spamano  
Warning: Language and mild to moderate dark scenarios**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

The alarm clock blared into Lovino's ears, announcing that 8:00 a.m. arrived. He leaned over and hit the off button, savoring a few seconds before he sat up in his bed and looked around his small bedroom.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work, a small bistro about a block from his building. He was only a waiter there, for now, or so he kept telling himself.

Clothes scattered on the floor from where he had been too lazy to pick them up, and a few random papers with lists and maybe some recipes he had been meaning to make. He lives alone, so cooking a big meal isn't something he does often. Usually he just brings home something from work.

Lovino would have never guessed he would live the live he had lived. In fact, at age ten the young italian would have guessed the exact opposite. He would have guessed he would have a pretty wife and big home.

The boy had all of these dreams and the family to back him up. When him and his brother, Feliciano, were twelve however, their parents were killed. The boys, devastated and now orphans were forced to move in with their Grandfather, though neither of the boys complained. (out loud anyway...)

Something inside Lovino changed when his parents died, considering he had always been close to them. (Feliciano was with friends a lot...) He had always been rather social, but then he stopped talking to everyone. He had practically taken a vow of silence and never said a word.

Of course their Grandfather was worried about him, he did everything he could to try to cheer him up. On all of his attempts the man couldn't seem to make Lovino speak again. Only when necessary.

When the boys were fifteen, of course they took the opportunity to have a life. Feliciano went out with friends constantly, Lovino mainly went wherever anyone else was not.

Lovino's problems only grew worse. One night while he was walking home, a stranger shoved him into an ally. Lovino was completely unarmed, and this man was dangerous. The man pulled a knife and had it against Lovino's throat.

He was in shock and fought back, with no prevail. After a few moments he gave up and decided to accept his fate. Deciding to just allow this man to do as he wished. Why? He had nothing to live for (so he felt) and it was too much of a hassle to do it himself.

Luckily someone walking by saw the scene and called the authorities causing the man to run off, not before of course, stabbing Lovino in the side, just below his rib cage. Leaving the Italian in the hospital for several months afterwards. After that, seeming to almost completely seal Lovino off from the world.

He had become bitter, paranoid, and began to feel even more alone in the world.

It was strange how different the boys had become. Seeing as how they were so much alike when they were younger.

Despite the warnings of his grandfather, Lovino left town when he was twenty-one, determined to forget his past and get away from everything that was there. All of the memories of pain, suffering and lonliness he had felt.

Lovino had left thestate of New Jersey (His parents moved there from Italy a year before they were born) and moved to New York City (Not a smart move, but it seemed like a fair enough option.)

After getting ready he took one last look in the mirror. _Smile Lovino. _He could here his brother say in his head, and even if he tried, the only time he could smile was when he was working and forced to smile.

Working at the bistro wasn't bad. The employees didn't seem to hate him, which was good, and he made enough to support himself. Lovino could see that things were beginning to look up for him.

As he stepped out into the hallway, making sure to look around first, he could see no one around. Not even the nice old lady down the hall who owns more cats than Lovino could count. Of course, silence was what he preferred in a morning. That left no one to bother him.

After a ten minute walk he arrived at the bistro, it was a small building along just another stretch of road. Most of the other places were market places, selling every spice known to man, and Lovino's favorite, tomatoes.

He walked inside and strait to the back to get on with his shift. Making sure to clock in he looked at his watch, five minutes late.

As if on cue he heard a shout from behind him "Vargas!" _Here we go again. _Lovino thought and turned to face his angry boss.

"You're late again!" The angry man yelled, Lovino gave him a blank and rather bored stare before responding. "Well I'm here now, and it was only five minutes."

His boss scowled a little and narrowed his eyebrows. "One more tardy and it comes out of your check Vargas, got it?"

Lovino nodded and walked out to the dinning room. Yes, his boss was a jerk but he needed this job. Mainly so he could prove it to his grandfather that it was good for him to move here.

_I wonder how he would like it if someone yelled at him like that? _Lovino thought, smirking softly. _ That jerk deserves a taste of his own medicine._

With that Lovino put on his "smile" and got to work

* * *

**Gr... not at all like I wanted... I'll try to make it better... But whatever...**

**I'm hoping this doesn't turn into one of those basic Spamano fics where Antonio just pops up out of no where like "I'm here you make you happy~"  
I'm trying to avoid that, so please PM me with any tips.**

**and also please review~~~**


	2. Meet Antonio

**I'm starting on this kinda late...**

**Sorry guys...**

**I won't waste your time any longer...**

* * *

"ANTONIO! Get your lazy ass up, we gotta get on the road!"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sat up and looked out the window of his room, seeing his small town just outside. They yell had come from one of his best friends, Gilbert Beilschmidt a rather loud german, (or _Prussian_, as he always says) albino with a 'Too awesome for anything' attitude, white hair and almost demonic red eyes.

Alfonso, Antonio's older brother, must have let him in. Gilbert and Francis (His other friend, french, and a REAL ladies man. Keeping his long blond hair _stylishly unique, _and using his deep blue eyes to make any girl nearly faint) opened the door.

"Get dressed we leave in an hour!" Francis said and laughed a little at Antonio's expression.

After several months of planning, the trio had finally decided to moves from their small Florida town, to New York City, the city that never sleeps. Much like them on the weekends.

Antonio had met Francis when he first moved to the town, he was five when his family decided to get everything and move from Spain to America. Antonio spoke very little english, and with help from Francis, he caught on alot quicker.

Gilbert came into the picture about third grade when the three had gotten into trouble for climbing ON TOP of the monkey bars on the play ground.

When Antonio reached his eleventh grade year, his brother had already graduated high school. The boys had always gotten along anyway, so with permission he moved in with Alfonso and lived there to finish his high school years. Good thing too, not even half a year later, their parents decided to move _back _to Spain and live there

High school was a challenge for him though. He had issues paying attention even in classes without Gilbert and Francis in them. He always found himself spacing out or even just staring out of a random window.

It got worse when they received a letter saying that their father had died of some disease that he could never remember the name of. For a while, Antonio had considered moving back to Spain to be with his mother. He decided against it during his senior year.

His attention got worse after the letter, but after hours of tutoring, he did graduate.

It was a good four years after graduation and him and his two friends decided to make their big move to New York.

"HALLO! Earth to Toni!" Gilbert yelled and threw a shirt at his head. "Snap out of it, New York is calling my name."

He snapped out of his early morning daze and put the shirt on. "Lo siento." He half mumbled, half laughed and got up to put some pants on.

He checked his hair in the mirror, the brown mess had somehow fallen into place and his green eyes told in detail how he had obviously just woken up.

His suitcase was packed and everything else was in the car, ready for the loud friends to get on their way to their destination.

Francis and Gilbert were already out of the room, and out of the front door by time he was ready. The Spaniard threw his suitcase in the trunk and walked back inside.

His brother was standing in the kitchen watching him. "About time you get out of here, maybe now I can have a real roommate."Alfonso called jokingly, laughing a little.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "If you have friends!" He yelled back. "Adios, Ally!"

Alfonso hated when he did that, but at the moment he didn't yell. His little brother was leaving to go far away from their small town they had began to call home.

"Donny die, Toni!" He yelled, but the front door closed at that moment, making the small house seem darker than it really is, but quieter as well.

* * *

The radio blasted loud music as the trio rode down the road.

"Alright, Toni can drive until we get halfway there, than Francis can take over." Gilbert sad from his place in the back seat.

"And what will you do?" Francis asked him, turning his head.

"The awesome me will be sleeping, since it is my little brother that found out apartment." He said and stretched out. "Wake me when we get there."

Antonio chuckled a little and made a turn. "Should we leave him in Atlanta?" He asked in a slight whisper, making Francis laugh. "He's 'too awesome' for Atlanta, I say we just ditch him at a truck stop."

The two of them laughed as they watched the 'Prussian' stare at them, confused.

* * *

**Short, lame chapter...SO SORRY!**

**I have NEVER used the BTT in ANYTHING. Am I doing anything wrong?**

**Please tell me...**

**Anyway, the story will develop from here, as you will see in the next chapter. **

**I promise that from here on out that the chapters will be longer!**

**Leave a review?**

**Anything is accepted...**


	3. Gay or European?

**Okay  
So starting here the story will be in switching POVs from Lovino and Antonio. **

* * *

_Antonio_

"How the hell did we end up on the other side of New York City?" A loud yell with a thick German, I mean _Prussian_ accent, announced that the once sleeping man in the back of the car had finally woken up from his long siesta. It's not surprising we got lost, this place is huge.

I sighed and looked at Francis who had taken the wheel when we stopped for the night somewhere in either North and South Carolina. I have no idea how Francis could get lost so easily. We even had the GPS connected, even I can follow a GPS, and I'm not exactly the smartest guy in the car. Considering all I had heard since we even got into New York was the annoying thing continuously saying "Re-calculating"

"I don't know how I did it." The Frenchman said and stared at the GPS system he had in his hands, luckily we had pulled over to the side of the road, people walked by, music blasted, laughter was heard all around. "I made a wrong turn." Francis added and hit a random place on the screen.

"No shit." Gilbert yelled and leaned up to grab it. "You're going to break Toni's GPS. At least if we're lost, we're lost in New York City."

I stared out of my window and sighed. Some trip this had turned out to be.

"Toni say something." I heard Francis say. Snapping back to look at them I simply shrugged giving them a small, "I'm hungry."

I never got tired of laughing at the faces they make when I say things like that, it's like the most hilarious thing ever. The red and blue eyes just stared at me unblinking, both of them holding the same expression.

Usually in these situations I am the first to freak out, but this time I was having a blast. There was a city ten, if not twenty times bigger than our hometown.

Gilbert shook his head and leaned back. "I'm calling Ludwig." He mumbled and pulled out his phone. "Maybe he knows how to get there since Senor spanish-and-dense's GPS has no clue."

I glared at him and continued staring out of my window. "We should at least enjoy the day on this side of the city." I commented with a smile, turning around once again to face them both.

Both of mi amigos' faces lit up, almost as if they suddenly remembered why we came here anyway. New York City was one of the places we had all dreamed about since sixth grade. Gilbert hit a place on his phone screen and looked at Francis then back to me.

"I declare we take over this town, starting now." He exclaimed, typing on his phone, I presumed (though I'm bad at guessing) he was sending a text message to his brother telling him to meet us later.

Once again glancing out of my window, I saw a group of three girls walk by. "Oui!" Francis declared behind me practically jumping out of the car. I rolled my eyes a little and grinned. No doubts that Francis would beat his record in one night.

Yes... HE keeps a record of how many people (men and women, because... That's how it works sometimes... **ALSO** _Depending on the time of day the French go either way~ _) he can woo in a single night.

After a few moments all three of us emerged from the car.

"Seriously. Can we eat first?"

* * *

_Lovino_

Sometimes I get along with my coworkers. Like this really nice girl named Angel who is a waitress here. She was the one who trained me when I began working here, and is probably one of my only friends in New York, or anywhere really.

"Hey, Lovino." I hear her whisper behind me, at three the place is nearly empty and all I have no one in my section. I turn my head a little. "Si?"

Angel points to a small table in the corner. "Gay or European?" She asks and snickers a little.

I roll my eyes. This had been more or less of a game since I started working here. It all started with that damn musical we saw. Then this man who was _obviously _from Europe walked in, and we spent his whole visit trying to determine if he was gay.

I won, he was European and his girlfriend showed up later.

I look over in the corner and see a man, tall, reddish-blond hair, with an actually really nice black coat and... skinny jeans. "Gay." I reply, "and not the subtle kind, or maybe one of those hipsters who thinks he is."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Could be british, which is in Europe."

"I know my geography." I comment and continue to look around, seriously considering just going home. Looking around we only have a few people in here anyway. Me, Angel, another waiter who I don't even speak to, the three chefs, the manager (Mr. Assface as I call him), and seven customers.

For some reason today was going by slowly. Nothing had happened in a week.

Nothing at work, nothing at home, no calls from Nonno or Feliciano. In fact it had been a whole week since I had to, ahem, _deal_ with a problem. It wasn't major, but I'm not one to mess with when I'm walking home, at night. Touching me in _any_ form is a big **NO-NO**.

I'm not crazy or anything, I just prefer to be left alone, simple as that.

Our current subject of discussion was about to leave, leaving me and Angel to strain out necks to listen to his conversation with his waiter.

The deal was, who ever called the most by the end of the day got a quarter of the other's tips for the day. If we never found out, neither of us win that customer.

Anyway, the other waiter is a guy named Joshua, he's still in highschool and works here on weekends and after school. He walked over as the man left. From the sound of it I had already won anyway, but I was going to wait for him to come back over and make a comment like he usually does.

The poor kid sighed heavily and looked at us. "I'm beginning to wonder what's up with people in this city." He whispered, running everything for the man's payment and pocketing his tip. "Oh, that guy said give this to you, Lovino." He handed me a slip of paper... with a phone number on it.

I laughed a little and turned to Angel. "Point, Vargas." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

**So this chapter is a result of me and my friends watching the Gay or European video when we were lost on youtube.**

**This chapter was kind of fun to write, and I hope I'm not SUPER OOC... I'll fix it.**

**If you have any problems please tell me... **

**I think I like 1st person POV better... It's easier for me to write and I like getting into their personal thoughts...**

**What do you think?**

**Next Chapter will take a while to write, because of reasons.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
